


Winter Sun & Summer Snow

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Integra is an edgelord, Porn with a lil Plot, Tags are slightly misleading, unncessary flower metaphors near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: For a rose is still beautiful despite its thorns.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Winter Sun & Summer Snow

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not listened to Marina's Froot, it is one of my many writing playlist songs that I listen to!

_I'm your carnal flower, I'm your bloody rose_

_Pick my petals off and make my heart explode_

_I'm your deadly nightshade, I'm your cherry tree_

_You're my one true love, I'm your destiny_

_Froot - Marina_

A gloved hand rested on the inner expanse of Seras’s trembling thigh, pressing it back, her other hand bare as she brushed her fingers along Seras’s folds. She adjusted herself again, letting out a soft sound as Integra’s finger dipped lightly into her, coming back slick.

“You’re so wet.”

“You’ve—We’ve been— What else did you expect?”

“We’ve been?” Integra said, touch still light and teasing.

Seras let out a low hissing sound despite herself when Integra’s finger continued to circle around her clit, but not yet touching. Smooth motions like that which she handled nearly everything—the smooth motion of drawing her gun from her holster, the smooth style of her writing, and the smooth motion of her footsteps that were somehow more silent at times than the vampire beneath her.

Integra continued, finger dipping into her a second time, “That’s not an answer.”

“Making out. And you’ve been… touching me,” the fists her hands had formed tightened; Integra pushed a second finger into her, fingers curling and prying further.

And then it stopped— _again_ —Integra pausing to evaluate the feral gaze Seras had acquired. Red eyes that filtered the chaos just below the surface—the inner beast within most if not all vampires that could never completely be sated. And like all hunger, it would gnaw at her until it was all-consuming.

_“Please.”_

Integra’s gloved hand withdrew from her thigh, bringing it up to brush Seras’s chin before bringing it right in front of Seras’s mouth.

“Take it off for me.”

Seras let out a soft sound, “With my mouth?”

“Yes. And don’t break the skin.”

Seras’s lips parted, wrapping them around two of Integra’s fingers, and trying to pull the glove off. Finally, it was loose enough to bite onto and pull away, and Integra’s hand withdrew.

Her other hand did the opposite, fingers pressing in again, “Good job.”

Seras nodded urgently, teeth digging into the fabric, it was all she could do to stop from crying out.

And Integra, seemingly unaffected, continued to touch Seras. Her bared hand trailed down Seras’s body, cupping her breast ever so briefly. Seras moved her hips, seeking more of the glorious sensation of Integra’s fingers. Basking in her warm touch and cool gaze. 

And Integra did not disappoint, finding Seras’s clitoris once more. Her fingers were _stroking_ and _touching_ and _coaxing_. 

And then it all stopped, all too soon.

“Integra—” her voice was muffled, bringing her legs together in a desperate attempt to keep Integra’s hand there. But, it was too late and Integra’s hand trailed up Seras’s stomach, up her chest to pull the glove from her mouth. 

“You’re so mean—”

“Am I?” she pressed a kiss to Seras’s jaw.

“Yes. Please touch— _Integra!_ ”

Integra’s other hand touched her once more, at first a light brush but yet again, returning to familiar motions. And Seras quickly became pliant again to her touch, choking back a soft whimper. Meaningless words left her lips in quick succession as she started to tense again—and then it all stopped.

_Again._

And Seras keened, thrashing ever so slightly underneath Integra from desperation. Soft pleads leaving her lips as Integra’s hand rested on her thigh once more.

“I-I was so close,” she adjusted herself back onto the pillow, body trembling slightly, every part of her wanted to touch herself, holding back only for the reward of Integra touching her yet again.

“I know.”

“Please. Let me… Let me come.”

 _Quite lovely, that pleading voice._

Integra leaned in once more, kissing Seras gently. Seras was not gentle, kissing Integra back with a sweet mix of desperation and hunger. When the tip of her fang brushed her tongue, Integra withdrew, hand returning to touch Seras, causing her out to cry once more.

She was kissing Seras once more, this time planting kisses along her neck. Planting them like the roses that perhaps a more traditional couple would have once exchanged. Though, nothing between them would ever be without thorns. But that did not stop them from grasping at the petals. For a rose is still beautiful despite its thorns.

Seras was like a fresh bloom in the snow, refusing to wither and full of hope, and Integra the unrelenting sun refusing to be concealed or hidden. And Seras would bask in that, too, even as she finally came between a desperate cry of Integra’s name and a soft whimper.


End file.
